


How The Arrow Gets Tricked To Go To His Birthday Party

by PhantomStorm



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Instructions on how to get Oliver to go to his own birthday party:Step 1: Kidnap Barry Allen





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity was heading to Central City. Her first stop was not S.T.A.R. Labs, but the West residence. She needed help.

"IRIS!!!" Felicity yelled as she neared the door, scaring said girl as she tried to go inside. "Felicity?" Iris breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" "Iriiiiissssss" Felicity whined, hugging Iris tight. She looked up at Iris, "It's gonna be Oliver's birthday soon, but I can't get him to go to his  _own_ _birthday party!!_ " Iris blinked. "And...You want my help?" Iris asked. Felicity nodded fiercely. "Ok" Iris smiled, and Felicity jumped for joy.

"I don't know what to do though..."

Iris thought for a moment. Suddenly, she gained a devilish smirk and glanced at the blond. "How's Oliver's love life?" 

Felicity looked confused. "He's not dating anyone?" Iris gave her a look, and Felicity thought harder. And then-"BARRY!" Felicity gasped. Iris nodded. They then both developed a devilish grin and leaped into Iris' car, driving as fast as they could towards S.T.A.R. Labs. Felicity, making a phone call along the way.

 

~at S.T.A.R. Labs~

 

"BARTHOLEMEW HENRY ALLEN!" Both women yelled, marching into the Cortex. Barry leaped and threw his hands up in surrender as he spun around to see the 2 women. "What did you do Barry?" Cisco whispered. Barry shook his head and stepped back hesitantly (backing himself into the corner). "Heey Iris, Felicity...." He laughed nervously, "Wh...what's up?" Iris and Felicity glanced at each other, then turned and yelled, "CAITLIN GO!"

Caitlin then leaped out of nowhere and shot Barry with something. Barry gasped as power dampening cuffs latched onto his out-stretched hands. Barry spluttered as the girls high-fived each other. "What's goin' on?" Cisco and Barry looked at each other in bewilderment. The women sobered, regaining their scary smirks. "We" Iris gestured, "Are abducting you" Felicity finished, Caitlin chuckling.

Barry and Cisco blanked. "A...abduct?" Barry stuttered. "Yo, fam, you look hella scary righnow," Cisco stated, his words running together when they looked at him. "Yes, now stand still while we tranq you," Felicity said, raising her tranq gun (where did she get that?) to point at Barry. Barry and Cisco paled even further. "RUN!" Cisco yelled, both men sprinting out of the Cortex, quickly followed by the three girls who were (ironically wearing sneakers that day). 

It was like a deadly game of laser tag.

But only one team had guns.

Totally fair.

"Here Barry!" Cisco yelped as a tranq flew by him. He pointed at his lab and they both leaped inside. Cisco slammed the door and locked it. A shocked Harrison Wells glanced up from his work and frowned at the two. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Iris, Felicity, and Caitlin!"

"They've gone mad!"

"They're trying to abduct!"

"Barry!" "Me!"

They ranted, finishing each other's sentences. Realization dawned on Harry's face and he cracked his rare smile. "Ah, I see, this is the project they wanted my help on." Barry and Cisco looked confused. "Sorry fellas" Harrison smiled fully as he shot them both with a tranq. They both collapsed, looking at Harrison, they choked out "What did we do?" before passing out.

 

~outside~

 

"Here you go girls," Harrison stated, holding them both by their shirt collars. "Thanks, Harry" The trio chorused. Stuffing both boys into the back of the van, Iris, Felicity, Caitlin, and Wells slammed the doors closed and climbed in.

Oh jeez, what are they planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is falling into place, but will Oliver take the bait?
> 
> (Who are we kidding, of course, he will)

The power dampening cuffs were still on, causing Barry to wake up  _after_ Cisco, which meant that the girls (and Harry) had more time to finish up. Barry slowly sat up. Blinking, he glanced around. Was he...in...the Arrow cave? Nope, this had to be the Queen mansion's basement (did they even _have_ a basement?). He also noticed that he was chained to the wall with power dampening cuffs. And he had a gag, ( _seriously?)_ He grumbled, the sound muffled through it.

This caught Cisco's attention though, and he turned to look at his friend. "Hey, guys! He's awake!" Cisco called over his shoulder. 

"Perfect!" Felicity replied walking (thumping?) over and stopping in front of him. She was wearing a black combat suit, topped with guns and ammo,  _definitely not Felicity's style._ She crouched down in front of Barry. "Sorry Barr" she smiled and then smeared something onto his forehead and around his eye. Barry grumbled in response, twisting out of her reach.

"I'm almost done Barr, stop fussing" she scolded, grabbing his jaw and turning him back to face her. After what felt like hours, she deemed him finished and stood to leave. 

"Hmm hm hmmhmm hmm!" Barry said (said?) *translation* (Let me out of here)

Felicity just smiled brightly back. "We're almost done! All you gotta do now is act scared enough to get Oliver here!"

Barry tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"It's his birthday today, and he  _completely forgot!"_ Felicity explained. "And he doesn't want one, but we're giving him one!" Iris added as she walked in. She was wearing the same outfit as Felicity. (Weird?) 

"Cisco, you got the feed?" Caitlin piped up from the other room. 

"Yah! Almost done" Cisco replied. (more rapid typing ensues) "Done!"

"Okay, Harry! We're on!" Caitlin yelled somewhere in the back. "Coming!" (fyi, he's also wearing a combat suit)

"Ready?" Iris asked. The others nodded. Iris, Felicity, and Harry put on cool face masks and turned on something that looked like a voice disrupter. Cisco and Caitlin quickly disappeared from the camera's view (when did that get there?) and pressed start.

"Hello Arrow" Harrison began, voice low and gravelly. 

"We have something of yours that you might want back," Felicity added, her voice robot-like.

They all stepped aside to place Barry in full view of the camera.

 

**~Oliver's end~**

 

The video message took a drastic turn when Barry showed up on camera. Oliver's eyes nearly bugged out at the state in which Barry was in. He had blood all over his face and his clothes looked torn and bloody. He was chained to a wall which seemed to be dampening his powers.  _Shit_ is all Oliver could think.

"What do you want?" Oliver replied, seemingly unfazed.

"You." Villian 1 said.

"Come to the Queen Mansion in 1 hour or you lose the kid" Villian 2 snapped, pointing at Barry.

"Come alone" Villian 3 added.

And then the footage blinked out.

"Dammit Barry," Oliver growled, "Whose got you now?"

 

**~Queen Mansion basement~**

 

When Cisco finished the video, they all cheered. Except for Barry, of course, he still has no clue what was going on.

"Hmm?" Barry asked.

"Oh! Yah, Barry" Iris walked over and un-cuffed him. The next instant Barry had sped away. "You did lock the doors right?" Caitlin asked. Felicity nodded. Seconds later, a bang followed by a groan came from the other side. They all rushed to their fallen speedster, who was rubbing his head and glaring at the firmly locked door. Barry took off the gag and directed his glare at the people now standing above him.

"What was that all about?" he grumbled.

"Oliver's party!" Iris giggled.

"We knew he wasn't going to come on his own, so we trapped him on purpose," Felicity explained, while Cisco helped his friend up.

Barry sighed, "You could've just asked me ya know." They all shrugged (except Cisco).

"It was way more fun to catch you," Caitlin smirked.

Barry finally looked down at his body. Bringing a hand to his face, he wiped off some of the fake blood. "I need a shower." They all agreed and Felicity pointed him to the bathroom and an extra set of clothes that they had retrieved in advance. Barry dashed in and slammed the door behind him. 

"You need to help deco later!"

Barry's only response was the sound of him leaping into the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kudos! Anyone wanna collab?


	3. Oliver. You should've remembered your own birthday

Oliver spent a good 30 minutes out of his 1 hour glaring at the screen and plotting several dark and painful ways to destroy the kidnappers. "No one takes my Barry and gets away with it!" he finally growled and went to grab more weapons. (he looks like he's going to war!) Smoke bombs, taser wire, rope, more arrows, yup, Oliver  _definitely_ needed  _more arrows._  

At the end of that, he looked up and saw that he had 10 minutes. Pulling on his hood he glared at the screen once more. "Here I come."

(he didn't realize he called Barry 'his')

 

**~Back at the Mansion~**

 

"Why can't I go outside?" Barry grumbled as he put the last decorations up. "Because Barr," Iris smiled, "We  _know_ the first thing you'd do is find Oliver, and  _that_ would ruin  _everything!"_

 _  
_Barry frowned. Looking at the setup, the gang had decorated the place in a specific manner. Everyone knew that the only way in or out of the basement was the door. So, they laid a wide path (airplane runway pretty much) for Oliver to leap in, then the plan was for Barry to zoom in and hug Oliver, successfully stopping an angry Arrow from killing and/or possibly destroying everyone else. Then, when he was subdued, the rest of them would jump out and yell surprise. Easy enough? Nah, this was Oliver Queen, they were talking about. Something was _bound_ to go wrong.

"Hour's almost up, everyone, IN POSITION!!!" Felicity yelled. They all hid, while Barry sat in a chair at the end of the "runway" and they waited. Just as the clock chimed, the doors flew open and something flew inside. Barry's eyes widened, "SMOKE BOMB!" he yelped as he tumbled off his chair. As smoke filled the room, a figure could just be seen as startled yelps started going off all around the room.

When the smoke cleared, Barry gaped as the other members present waved frantically at him from the ceiling. They were each tied by the ankle and dangling from the metal beams crisscrossing across the top. Except for Harry and Cisco, they were busy flopping around, clearly being electrocuted. (sorry guys)

"BARRY!!" Caitlin screamed.

"HELP!" Iris added.

Barry choked back his laughter as he looked around for Oliver. "BARRY!" Oliver yelled from the other side of the room. (what's he doing there?) "Here Ollie!" Barry laughed. Oliver ran over with his island enhanced speed. Pulling a Felicity, he began...

"What happened? Who had you? Are you okay? What is the team doing on the ceiling? And why are Cisco and Harry seizing? Were  _they_ the ones who kidnapped you? Are they evil twins? Or clones? What is going on? Why are there decorations? Why-"

"Ollie!" Barry grabbed Oliver by the shoulders. Oliver stopped. "Plan. Them. I'm fine. You did that. You did that too. Yes. No. No, they're real. Your birthday. Surprise!"

All the ladies just gawked.

"What?" (the three could not keep up with the speed of their convo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. But I thought it was an ok ending. I might change it later, but that's all for now

After Barry got everyone down, and Harry and Cisco were settled to only twitch once in a while, and Oliver had changed into normal clothes, Felicity began to explain. All three women were describing all the intricate details of their marvelous plan and the reasons behind it, convincing Harry to join them and then roping Cisco and Barry into their scheme. (well, not so much Barry) All the while, Oliver was sitting on the couch with Barry on his lap and tucked safely into his protective arms.

Oliver nodded when they finished, leaning his head on Barry's shoulder and occasionally giving him a peck on the cheek. Barry, was having the time of his life, grinning like a goof and having an intense sign-language conversation with Cisco. (don't ask me when they learned it ok? I just threw it in there cuz they need a "secret" language that the others haven't learned)

Finally, the girls apologized and Barry turned and properly kissed Oliver. Iris cheered. Harry gave his rare smile. Cisco looked dumbfounded. Felicity and Caitlin squealed like teenaged girls, but no one was happier than Oliver. He saved the day, (sort of) and got the girl, I mean boy. Yah, he got the boy, and he was damn well over the moon.

Seemed like the perfect birthday ehy?

Yup, Oliver thought so. Now he was really excited for next year's birthday.

What was going to happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you peeps liked it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
